My Way
by MeowMix0112
Summary: This story is about team 7.But only one difference. Sakura isn't in this stead she will be replaced with my OC Yes this will have couples in it but not until they fight with Gaara I made this for fun.I like the way it came out.And this time I will finish this story and maybe add a Naruto shippunden.Thats if I get almost all the important episodes down!
1. Chapter 1:The Exam

**Hey guys I'm doing this just for the fun of story takes place in Konoha when Kakashi is about to get his Sakura never ,Sakura is going to be replaced by my OC Layla Kemiko. So lets began shall we? Oh and If this thing leaves out words or maybe letters it not me its my computer so please save it and don't say things like "Oh your grammar sucks." or "your spelling sucks ass!"...now for real lets begin!**

Iruka-sensei was calling 3 people for 1 wished she could just get it over with.

_This is stupid...I don't know why we do this..._

"Now team Uzumaki...Layla Kemiko...and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka read of his clip board.

_Ugh I have to be teamed up with an idiot and with a jerk...how troublesome...well I can't really complain...seems like Naruto is already gonna do it for me._

"Iruka-sensei why do I have to be teamed up with Sasuke!" Naruto whole class looked at him.

"Because he got the highest score and you got the lowest for Layla,she got the perfect score." he said pointing at raised an eyebrow trying not to make eye contact with either him or the rest of the class.

* * *

Sasuke,Naruto,and Layla were all waiting for there was late.

"Ugh he's late!Man I've been waiting here like forever!" Naruto threw a tantrum like a fussy baby.

"Hn..." Sasuke muttered.

"This'll teach him not to be late!" Naruto picked up a chalk board eraser and shoved it between the door and the wall.

"Is he always this stupid?" said and Naruto were rather shocked by her words.

"You mean to tell me this whole time you can talk?" Naruto asked.

"You're an idiot..." Layla she said that they heard the door slid open and the eraser 3 of them looked at the had a waving gesture on his hand.

"Well lets see my first impression of you guys...your a bunch of idiots." he said.

* * *

The three genin were sitting on a three step stair case while the instructor was leaning on the fence.

"So tell me a little bit about yourselves?" the man said.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Like your name,your likes,your dislikes,your dream/goal.I'll start name is Kakashi Hatake I don't really like talking about my likes or dislikes and my goal is so starting with you,the one in the orange jump suit." Kakashi-sensei said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki what i really like is ramen but i dont like it when they serve it to me goal is to become hokage so everyone would stop disrespecting me." Naruto said messing with his forehead protector.

"Ok next the young lady." he pointed at Layla.

_Man why does everyone like pointing at me._

"Well my name is Layla Kemiko...I like...riceballs...I don't like the color pink.I have no goals or dreams whatsoever." she coldly said.

"Last but certainly not least him." He smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha...I don't necessarily like anything...I don't like a lot of things...and my goal is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone..." he kept his interlocked hands in his face.

_Who would want to restore your clan with a jerk like you..._

Kakashi-sensei raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay moving will begin a test tomorrow in the morning don't eat breakfast you'll throw up." He disappeared after he said the sentence.

"I'm gonna go train...anyone care to join me?" Layla stood up.

"I'll go with you Layla!" Naruto had this huge crush on assumed that he did.

"Yeah I guess i will too..." Sasuke said back. Naruto then put on an annoyed looking jumped on his feet and they began obviously walking with his hands on the back of his 's hands in his walked in the middle with her hands behind her looked at Naruto and then Sasuke. She got to the training grounds.

_I guess it's time to I'll start on my weapons?No I should start on my ninjutsu... taijutsu I need to practice more on it...well maybe...no i'm a boss on genjutsu so yeah i think I will train on my taijutsu.I need to work on my speed so maybe warm ups first...stretches? Yeah maybe stretches...wait but after taijutsu maybe then can I work on my-_

"Layla are you listening to me?" Naruto snapped his fingers in her face.

"Huh?" she said.

"I said do you want to spar with me...?" he said blushing a little.

"For the top leveled genin you sure don't pay attention." Sasuke said throwing a kunai into the 9 gets pissed easily.

"Look pretty boy I'm not one of your obsessive fangirls.I get perfect scores on all my test I have already mastered my ninjutsu genjutsu and taijutsu and not to mention I'm one hell of a medical if I were you I would just shut up and keep my head in the game." she said throwing all three kunai into the 10 perfect target.

_Pfft you would be the last person I would wanna be has a better chance then you._

"Hn...show off..." he didn't like his first impression of him.

* * *

After three hours of training they decided to call it a wind moved Layla's Betty Bangs from her could clearly see her beautiful blue icy eyes.

"Hey Layla!" Naruto she did was turn around. "Wanna go and eat some ramen with me?" he said hopeful.

"Um sorry Naruto I would love to but I gotta go home its getting tomorrow we need to get up early because of the exam tomorrow Kakashi-sensei is making us next time." she smiled.

* * *

It was 8:30 was the first one to after 5 minutes Sasuke arrived.

_Just great now I have to be alone with this guy...how pathetic..._

She crossed her arms and let out a long sigh.

"So your from the Kemiko clan?" he said trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah...and you must be from the Uchiha clan,right?" she said moving her long black hair to her gave no respond. "I take that as a yes then..." still no respond. "Hmph..." was all she said after that.

"What?" he curiously said.

"Well we have one thing in common...your clan was murdered just like mine." she slowly looked shocked at what she just told didn't know how to respond to just stood there he just took a deep breath.

"HEY GUYS!" a familiar voice looked to the side and saw Naruto running and got to were Layla and Sasuke were at.

"Hey were is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said spinning around.

"I don't know..." Layla climbed a was bored don't blame her.

Minutes passed and Kakashi-sensei never arrived. "He's late again." Naruto complained.

"It's only natural for him." Layla after she said that Kakashi appeared

"Sorry I'm shall we begin our exam?" he said pulling out two shiny silver bells. "The test is simple...all you have to do is take these bells from you don't get them until noon you will not eat you will be tied up to those post and watch me eating my can use any weapon you can do any jutsu on you need to do is take these to bells away from me."After a while of slience Naruto lost his patients.

"What are we waiting for then!Lets do it!" He grabbed a kunai and targeted grabbed Naruto's kunai and shoved his hand on the back of his head.

"Don't be in such a hurry...I didn't even say start yet." He paused. "Ok get ready...and...start!" he yelled. Sasuke Layla and Naruto left from that spot.

**Well that's pretty much all...Im kinda proud of my story!**


	2. Chapter 2:The result is

Chapter 2: YOU FAIL!

* * *

Sasuke,and Layla went into hiding.

"Hm they hidden well.I guess they know that much." Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto.

"You and me fair and square!" he yelled while his arms were crossed.

"Fool..." Sasuke said behind the bushes he was hiding just smacked her head in disappointment.

"You know compared to the others your a little bit weird..." Kakashi said it to his face.

"Oh yeah the only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto charged at just reached in his side bag thingy.(author:I dont know what its called!)Naruto stopped.

"Shinobi battle techniques part one: taijutsu the physical part." Kakashi said pulling up his arm a little bit.

_Uh! Taijutsu thats hand to hand combat!Then why is he reaching for a weapon!_

Kakashi whipped out his favorite book.

_What the!_

"What are you waiting for make your move." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off his book.

"But! I mean why are you reading that book?!" Naruto looked at him than the book.

"Why?To find out what happens in the story of 't let it bother weak attacks it doesn't really matter if im reading or whatever." Kakashi said obnoxiously.

"Aghh!" Naruto clenched his fist. "I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOUUU!" he jumped up to throw a punch at him. Kakashi blocked the attack thrown at him from he dodged the kick Naruto threw at Naruto threw a punch. "NOW YOUR MINE!" Then right before his eyes Kakashi went right behind him.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi said.

_So this is the real deal? _(Layla)

_That hand sign is for a fire 's not just toying with 's going to demolish him. _(Sasuke)

_I've got to do something before he uses that hand sign on Naruto!_ (Layla)

"Naruto get the hell out of dodge!" Layla yelled looked at her.

"Too late..." said Kakashi. "Leaf village secret finger jutsu!"

"Ahhh!" Naruto said sound more worried then Kakashi shoved his fingers up his butt.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashi said sending Naruto into mid air.

_...And he called Naruto weird..._ (Layla)

"Those to are just total idiots..." Sasuke said to himself. Naruto dropped in the water.

"Okay! Where was I?" he began reading his book again.

_How can Naruto and Sasuke possibly beat this guy! I probably have a 50% chance of beating him since I'm almost a I know Sasuke might have the slightest chance of beating might be arrogant and a jerk but he isn't for Naruto...well we'll see what he does._

Naruto was sinking almost to the bottom. "Ugh! I'm not gonna let it end like this!" he said swimming up. "I'll attack from the water..NOW!" he said throwing two shuriken from the caught both shuriken with his index finger and his middle finger.

* * *

"It can't be!" Iruka yelled to the hokage while reading. "This is even worse then the rumors!"

"Kakashi's test maybe a bit more difficult from the others." the Hokage responded.

"A bit more difficult!?" he said back. "Not a single student has ever passed his test!"

"That's true they all tried but not one of them could live up to Kakashi's they were all..." he paused. "Eliminated!" he said sounding a bit cruel.

* * *

Naruto got up from the water climbed on to the shore.

"What are you doing know?You know you wont get lunch until you get a bell by noon." he raised one eyebrow.

"I KNOW I KNOW you told us already!" he yelled frustrated.

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who is gonna surpass the hokage."

Naruto's stomach growled. "You told us not to eat breakfast how can I fight when i'm starving to death!" at that very moment Sasuke's and Layla's stomach growled too.

_Breakfast! I didn't even get to have dinner last night! _

"So you caught me off guard that's all it was!Believe it!I'm so hungry i don't have any i can't let that stop me i gotta get one of those bells no matter what!I'll find the strength somehow!Believe it Im gonna pass this test and im not going back to the academy!" the water started shaking. "I will become a ninja!" after that 7 shadow clones jumped out of the water. "HAHA your over confident sensei thats why you weren't ready for a shadow clone attack my best jutsu!"

_7 shadow clones? How'd this kid pull that off! It took me forever to master that there not even images! _(Layla)

Sasuke just stood in his hiding looked very shocked or even he could pull that off.

"Hm...you talk like your the best Naruto you can't beat me with this jutsu..." then the bells moved. "WHAT! HE GOT ME FROM BEHIND!" he said.

_Wow...this kid actually has a chance in beating him-_

After she said that Naruto was holding a clone not Kakashi-sensei.

_Spoke too soon... _(Layla)

Naruto undid the jutsu.

_He got you with the replacement jutsu.. jonin did it so smooth he made Naruto look like a total moran. _(Sasuke..I bet you knew who it was already!)

Naruto stood there when a bell took a closer look at it. "A BELL!" he reached for the bell until a rope got his feet.

_Of course it was a trap. (Sasuke)_

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Naruto yelped.

_That jonin doesn't let down his guard even when he's fighting a fool like Naruto (Sasuke)_

"Aw come on! The bell!" Naruto yelled even tried reaching it again but it was to far Kakashi picked up the bell.

"*sigh* think before you use a jutsu or else your opponent might use it against you...oh and also if the bait is obvious don't take it." he put the bell back with the other one. "A ninja must see through deception." Naruto struggled to get down.

"I...GET...IT!" Naruto said waving his hands around.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get think you get it-" Kakashi blabbed on.

_HUH!This is my chance!_ Sasuke threw 4 kunai and a shuriken _He finally dropped his guard! _

"Won't you ever learn." thats when the weapons hit him from the side.

_WHAT! Sasuke you idiot you fell for it! Now he knows were we are at! _Layla ran from her hiding spot.

"AH he just got blasted by shuriken!Are you out of your mind Sasuke!You went to far!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi fell.

*POOFF!* Kakashi turned into a log.

_Ugh! Another substitution jutsu!And now he knows were I'm hiding got move fast!I thought he lowered his guard but he did that on purpose and I fell for it! (Sasuke)_

_Sasuke your reckless little brat!He did that on purpose!You better be on the move now!Huh? _Layla saw Kakashi-sensei standing there just reading his book.

_Phew I'm safe...for now..._

"Layla! Behind you!" a voice turned around swiftly.

" 'A ninja must see through deception!' YEAH YEAH how am I supposed to do that!Well im sure not gonna fall for anymore of his traps!" He cute the rope with a landed on his laughed in he got caught by another rope. "I FELL FOR IT AGAIN!" Naruto yelled wiggling his whole body.

Kakashi did a hand sign which leaves started surrounding the breeze Layla crossed her arms.

"Hmph..." She smirked.

"Layla...Layla help...help me." She turned around and saw Sasuke in was stabbed with shuriken and kunai.

"Heh sorry Kakashi but genjutsu isn't working on to mention I'm not an obsessed fangirl." she made the tiger hand sign. "Release!" she released the genjustu and the fake Sasuke went away.

"She's battle skill part two the illusion like she isn't one of your fangirls huh Sasuke?" He saw Sasuke standing there.

_Genjutsu...I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't catch her with it but..._

"I'm not like Layla and Naruto..." he said so sure of himself.

"Say that after you get one of these bells...my Sasuke?Hmhm" they waited in Sasuke threw 3 shuriken at obviously dodged the attack. "There's no point of using normal attacks." Sasuke smirked and threw a kunai cutting the rope he set above.

_A trap!_ (Kakashi) he jumped out of the way so the kunais would hit the after that Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi.

_What?! (Kakashi) _Sasuke threw a kick but Kakashi blocked it with his grabbed his Sasuke threw a punch at then again Kakashi blocked grabbing his used his other foot so he would let go of his arm and grab his smirked and reached to grab a bell.

_This kid! (Kakashi) _Kakashi swept only got to touch a didn't fully grab it.

_He's fierce. Hm I won't be able to read make out paradise now. (I don't even have to tell you the name for this one hehe its not like Sasuke reads that junk!)_

Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"Well you are different from the other two I'll grant you that." Kakashi admitted. Sasuke did hand signs for his , Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

_Fire style fire ball jutsu! (Sasuke)_

_WHAT! Genin can't do fire jutsu it takes up too much chakra there's no way! (Kakashi) _

At that very moment Sasuke blew fire from his after 5 seconds he stopped.

_Huh!? Where did he go!Behind me?! Above!? (Sasuke) _Sasuke looked all around but didn't see Kakashi.

"Where?" an arm pulled out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke's leg. "I'm where you least expect me!" He pulled Sasuke down into the ground. "Right under your style head hunter jutsu." Sasuke tried to move but he couldn't. "Can't move huh? That was ninjutsu the third shinobi battle have talent and you were right you are different from the others but different isn't always say that the nail that sticks up is the nail that gets hammered down." he flipped open his make out paradise book open.

"Ugh great!"

* * *

Naruto was free from the second was sitting were a tombstone was to eat the boxes of lunch Kakashi put there. "Hahahaha! Sensei told me if I don't get a bell before noon I wont get lunch but if i eat my lunch now he wont have to do anything about it!Its chow time!" he yelled with excitement.

"Hi there." Kakashi said squatting on the top of the tombstone.

"AHH!" Naruto yelled."Guhh I was just joking sensei..." he said in embarrassment.

"Nice try." Kakashi said back.

* * *

"Ugh!" Sasuke struggled.

_He's stronger than I am!I can't get around that! (Sasuke)_

Layla came from out of the stopped when she saw Sasuke's took time processing what she was looking just took flinched.

"*chuckle* how's it going down there Sasuke?" she joked around.

"Haha very funny." he said rolling his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Layla broke into laughter. "He used the head hunter jutsu on you? How stupid can you get!"

Sasuke ignored her remark. "Shut up and get me out of here." he said.

"Ok ok calm down..." she made ,tiger,horse,tiger."Earth style:earth wall jutsu!" she made a minnie wall that shot him up in the ended up facepalming the ground.

"Happy?" She crossed her arms.

"Yeah gee thanks!" he said sarcastically.

"Don't get cheeky with me! I helped you out of the ground.I could have just laughed and left you there." She rolled her eyes.

"I touched one of the bells." he said getting raised an eyebrow.

"Wow you touched one of the bells big deal...whatever lets go find Kakashi-sensei." she said that walking off when she heard the timer ring.

* * *

Sasuke and Layla were sitting down and Naruto was tied to a .

"Uh-oh stomachs growling huh?That's too bad...Oh by the way about this exercise well I decided i wont send any of you back to the academy." Kakashi sensei looked so happy even though he was tied up to a post.

"Hn..." Sasuke said. Layla didn't say anything.

"YOU MEAN ALL THREE OF US!" Naruto said happily.

"Yes all three of you...ARE being DROPPED FROM THE PROGRAM!" he said slowly. "PERMANENTLY!" Naruto stopped cheering and Layla stood up in shot a death glare at Kakashi.

"DROP US FROM THE PROGRAM!THAT MEANS WE CAN NEVER BECOME NINJA!YOU SAID IF WE DIDN'T TAKE THE BELLS WE WOULD BE SENT BACK TO THE ACADEMY!YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Naruto yelled.

"Because you don't think like ninja you think like little kids like brats!" he shoved in there got pulled out a kunai and targeted Kakashi.

"SASUKE!" Layla yelled out! She could already see what was going to happen because of her Kemi stepped him down.

"You think its all about you." Kakashi tried to move but Kakashi put all his weight on him.

"Sensei..." she murmured.

"You also think its all about you don't you!" Kakashi said.

"Your wrong!" she yelled back.

"Why do you think we put you on squads did you consider that question for one moment?" Kakashi said.

"I don't know what your talking about..." Layla tried to act cool.

"I mean you never realized what this exercise is all about not even close." Kakashi eyed Layla.

"What its about?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes that's what determines whether you pass or your people on a squad why do you think we would do that?"

"Argh! How are we supposed to know why you picked three people we didn't make the rules!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"It's so !" he yelled out.

"You mean working together as one?" Layla said.

"That's what I too late if all three of you come at me you might have been able to take anyway its over." Kakashi said with a scary looking face.

Layla realized that there was only 2 bells. "You set it up for three people but only put two me why is that?"

"I purposely pitted you against each other.I wanted see if you could over come that and put the squad ahead of yourselves.A genin should have a natural feel for you.." he looked at Sasuke and Layla. "It had never even crossed your you can see everything that is going happen next with your Kemi vision but chose to do everything by yourself when Naruto was right next to !You do everything on your !And you Sasuke thought the others were so far beneath you they were !Ninja missions are carried out in course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most powerful shinobi understands individuals lead themselves above the squad that leads to death!For example.." Kakashi pulls out a kunai and holds it up to Sasuke's neck. "Layla kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" he said it without hesitation.

Layla's eyes began to open wide. "HUH!? W-what!?" she said.

"That's what happens on a mission" his voice became closed his eyes in shame.

"Don't do that to me Kakashi-sensei." even if she denied cared about her if Sasuke was a jerk and if Naruto was an idiot she could never kill them.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you have to make an impossible some one ends up dead." he stopped the kunai from spinning on his finger and puts it back in his pocket thingy (seriously i dont know what its called!) "On every mission your life is on the line." he stood up and let Sasuke walked to the tombstone. "Did you look at this stone?The names in graved by it?They're all ninja who are honored as heros of our village..."

"Thats it thats it thats it!" Naruto said cheerfully. "I wanna know! I decided i wanna have my name engraved on that stone!Im not gonna live and die for nothing like a dog im gonna be a hero! A HERO!"

"They are a special kind of hero..." Kakashi looked over his shoulder.

"HUH? What kind of hero's are they come on tell us?!" Naruto stood silenced. "Well?WELL!?" she yelled.

"They're all KIA..." Kakashi said in a sad tone.

"ooo that sounds cool i wanna be KIA!" He said gave him a smack to the head.

"KIA means killed in action...they all..died..." she wanted to clan and parents were killed in a battle to protect her from the man trying to kill blinked away the tears wanting to come out of her looked down in embarrassment and sadness.(author:go on youtube and put sadness and sorrow D: )

"This is a memorial stone...the names of my closest friends are engraved here." Layla kept her head on the verge of had no expression on his face. "All right im gonna give you one more chance." Kakashi said. "But im gonna make it much harder on you!You'll have three hours to get a lunch now to build up strength but don't give some to your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by if anybody tries to feed him that person will immediately fail.I make the rules you follow them got it?!" he said in a scary tone.

* * *

Minutes passed by and Naruto's stomach was growling. "THIS IS NO BIG DEAL I CAN GO WITH OUT EATING FOR DAYS AND WEEKS BELIEVE IT!ITS NO BIG DEAL!" then his stomach growled looked at her lunch.

"Here my lunch." she looked amazed.

"What are you doing we aren't supposed to give him any." Sasuke said.

"I'm not gonna let my comrade go without if we need our teamwork to actually work Naruto needs to eat too." Layla said smiling at was growing teary.

"Thanks Layla...but your going to have to feed it to me but I can't move." He wiggled his looked paranoid.

"Fine...here." she said feeding him when he swallowed a big puff of cloud appeared.

"YOU!" came out Kakashi out of the cloud.

"AHH!" Naruto freaked out.

"You broke the rules!I hope your ready for the punishment." he 3 hand signs and then black clouds appear in the sky. "Any last words?" he said scary.

"But you said..." Naruto shook.

"Yes?" Kakashi continued.

"BUT YOU SAID THERE WERE 3 OF US AND THAT'S why Layla..." he trailed off.

"Were all in this squad and were all in it together!" Layla finished.

"Yeah that's right we gave our lunch to him because the 3 of us are 1!" Sasuke added.

"Uh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Believe it thats right!" Naruto agreed.

"The 3 of you are 1 that's your excuse?" he looked at all three of he made a big smile. "Hm you pass!" he said.

"Huh?" Layla said in confusion.

"Hah?" Naruto said.

"You...pass." Kakashi repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said.

"You're the first squad that actually succeeded." the black clouds in the sky faded away revealing the sun. "The others did exactly what I fell into every trap they couldn't see for themselves.A ninja must see through the ninja world those who break the rules are scum...those who abandon there friends are worse then scum."

Naruto getting teary all over grinned.

"He's a...ya know...he's kinda cool." he said to Kakashi.

"The exercise is over,everyone passes,squad 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow!" he gave a thumbs up.

"I did it i did it! Believe it!Im a ninja ninja NINJA!" Naruto cheered while still tied to a post.

"Let's go home." Kakashi Layla and Sasuke walking.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THIS!YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!" Naruto screamed threw a kunai cutting the the rope so he would be free.


	3. Chapter 3:Journey to the land of waves!

"Sasuke I'm at point B." Sasuke said threw the ear piece.

"Layla I'm at point C." Layla also was a long pause before Naruto could say anything.

"Naruto I'm at point it!" he said.

"You're slow Naruto."Kakashi complained "Okay squad 7..hm?" an animal jumped out from a bush. "Target has moved!Follow it!" Kakashi panicked.

The green bushes rumbled. "Over there..." Naruto all went closer by going behind a tree.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi instructed.

"5 meters.I'm ready just give the signal." Naruto answered.

"I'm ready too." Sasuke played it cool.

"Let's do this." Layla said.

"Okayyy...NOW!" he said as they ran for the caught the cat.

"I GOT EM I GOT EM!" Naruto held the cat.

"Can you verify ribbon on right ear?" Kakashi demanded.

"Confirmative we got a positive ID." Sasuke said while Naruto is in the back ground getting scratched by the watched and laughed at Naruto getting scratched.

"Right lost pet Tora captured." Kakashi sensei reviewed. "Mission accomplished."

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THEN THIS!? I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled through the earpiece leaving everyone almost deaf.

* * *

Back in the Hokage building.

"Aw my poor little Tora mommy was so worried about her naughty little fuzzy kitten yes!" the wife of the Land of Fire Daimyo (Feudal Lord) Madame Shijimi and Tora (The Cat).

"HAHAHA stupid cat!That kitty deserves to be squashed!Hahaha!" Naruto laughed.

"No wonder he ran away." Layla said joking around.

"Now then for squad 7's next mission we several available tasks...huh?Among them babysitting the chief counselors 3 year old,helping his wife to do the shopping,digging up potatoes-" Lord Hokage got cut off.

"NOOO!I WANNA GO ON A REAL MISSION!" He made an X with his arms. "Something challenging and exciting not this little kids stuff come on old man!" Naruto yelled.

_He's got a point (Sasuke)_

_But he's such a pain (Layla)_

_Uhhh...I knew this was coming (Kakashi) _

"HOW DARE YOU!YOUR JUST A BRAND KNEW GENIN WITH NO EXPERIENCE! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU START WITH SIMPLE MISSIONS TO DEVELOP YOUR SKILLS AND IMPROVE YOURSELF!" Iruka yelled at Naruto.

"Are you serious!Babysitting is not a mission its just a stupid!-" Naruto got cut off by Kakashi smacking the back of his fell to the floor.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi said so calmly.

"Naruto!" Hokage yelled.

"Ahhh!" Naruto yelled in pain.

"It seems you do not understand the task you have been given." Hokage looked up. "Listen there are many different kind of request that come into our village babysitting to assassination." he looked down at the requests in front of him. "These request are carefully recorded, ranked A,B,C, on there ninja are also ranked by and the top,Joinin,Chunin,and Genin at the the highest level we select the missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our you are untried genin just starting down the shinobi path you are given D level assignments of course...hm?" he saw Naruto not even paying attention and talking with Kakashi sensei Sasuke and Layla.

"SILENCE!" the Hokage yelled.

"Oh sorry." Kakashi apologized.

"Ah you always lecture me like your my grandfather or I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time.I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" he turned around and ignored them like a kid.

"Mm I'm gonna have to hear about this later..." Kakashi scratched his and the hokage gave a warm sweet laugh.

"Naruto wants us to know the he's not a brat anymore but a former he wants a be it." the hokage said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Since you are so determined I'm going to give you a C rank 'll be bodyguards on a journey." the hokage said.

"Really?YES!Who who?Are we guarding a princess?Or some big wave counselor?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be so impatient.I will bring him in in our visitor." the hokage 7 looked at the door being open by a man.

"What the!?A bunch of little snot nose kids?!" he drank from his bottle.

_Ugh obviously drunk! (Layla)_

Naruto stood man leaned on the door. "And you the little one with the idiotic look on your face you really expect me to believe your a ninja?" he said pointing at the team.

"Hahaha who's the little one with the idiotic fa-" He looked at Layla then at Sasuke then back at both got was like about 3 inches taller then Naruto and Layla was 2 inches taller then he realized it,he threw a tantrum.

"I'll demolish you!Let me get my hands on you!" Naruto blabbed on.

"You can't demolish the client Naruto it doesn't worked that way." Kakashi said grabbing man drank some more of his sake.

"I am Tazuna a master bridge builder and I must return to my country,I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and i expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life." Tazuna said.

* * *

They all walked out of the gate.

"YEAH! Alright!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you so excited about Naruto?" Layla raised an eyebrow.

"This is the first time i ever left the village!I'm a traveler now believe it!" He explored.

"Hey am I supposed to trust my life to this runt,he's a joke." Tazuna pointed.

"Haha he's with me and I'm a jonin so you don't need to we have Layla here with us and she is a chunin." Kakashi said.

_How can she already be a chunin!She's only 13! (Sasuke)_

_Why'd we have to get this old hag to guard...I'm gonna cut him down in size right now!_ (Naruto)

"Hey never insult a ninja its a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever someday I'm gonna be hokage and you'll look up to me!My names Naruto Uzumaki remember it!" Naruto pointed.

Tazuna drank some sake again. "Hokage are powerful and wise you are puny and brainless the day you'll become hokage I'll sprout wings and fly." Tazuna pwned Naruto.

"Agh!Shut up!I'm willing to do anything to become hokage no matter what it takes!And when I do everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja including you!" Naruto screamed.

"Huh you can become 10 times over and to me you'll still be nobody.A loser." Tazuna said.

"Agh!I'm gonna make you pay for that right now!HEY!" Naruto blabbed again.

"I told you we are supposed to protect the client not attack him." Kakashi tried to ease up everything.

* * *

After a while of walking.

"Yo old dude your from the land of waves?" Layla said.

"Yeah what of it?" Tazuna raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi-sensei there are ninja in the land of waves right?" Layla crossed her arms.

"No there are no ninja in the land of in other countries there are hidden with there own customs and ninja the people of this continent the existence of shinobi villages means strength,military other words,thats how the protect thenselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring ninja villages are not controlled by any independent and have equal status now a small island like the land of waves has natural protection by the sea so there's no need for a ninja 5 ancient lands that poses shinobi villages are the lands of fire,water,lightning,wind,and each occupy vase territories,together they are known as the 5 great shinobi nations the land of fire has the village hidden in the leaves,the land of water has the village hidden in the mist,the land of lightning has the village hidden in the clouds,the land of wind has the village hidden in the sand,and the land of earth has the village hidden in the the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name 'Kage' which means ,Mizukage,Raikage,Kazekage,and are the leaders the five shadows the rain over thousands of ninja." He finally stopped talking.

"Hmph...then lord hokage is really important." Layla said.

_Doesn't seem so important to me. (Layla)_

_I got him with my sexy jutsu he can't be that it! (Naruto) _

"Hey!You all just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you?That's what you were thinking." Kakashi questioned.

"Hmph..." Layla just pet Layla's head.

"Well anyway there are no ninja battles in a C ranked mission so you can relax." Kakashi said making it seem like they cooled down.

"So that means we aren't gonna see any foreign ninja or anything like it..." Layla said upset.

"Yep." Kakashi smiled.

"Great..." Layla sarcastically said.

_Ugh! I really wanted to show off to that miserable little Uchiha brat that I'm better than him!I guess this is karma for trying to show _

* * *

It sure seemed like a relaxing the sound of the river while crossing a small they crossed the bridge Kakashi and Layla spotted a small pond of water.

_Somethings up.I can sense hasn't been rain here since last gotta be going on._

Layla shrugged and kept walking.

"HUH WHAT!?" she heard her teacher cry out as he was being wrapped around in chains.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Layla crushed him with the stood in was all up to her was the chunin in the group.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto cried felt someone behind froze up not knowing what to heard deadly laughs.

"Now its your turn!" They said.

"SASUKE GO SAVE NARUTO I'LL STAY AND GUARD TAZUNA!" Layla commanded.

"Right!" he threw a shuriken at the chain and it stuck to the tree that was on the side of him.

"UGH!I will not let my comrades get hurt or die! That is my nindo! MY NINJA WAY!" Layla screamed as she threw a kunai knife in the middle of Sasuke's person tried to yank it out.

"I can't get lose!" He grabbed both of there arms and kicked them in the enemy let go of the targeted Naruto and one targeted Layla and got a kunai and blocked Tazuna's path.

"Stay behind me!" She said.

Sasuke turned around and saw Layla being comes to the rescue and puts himself in front of Layla.

"Sasuke what are you thinking?!" she said the moment the enemy was about the attack someone stopped was Kakashi-sensei.

"Hi." he said.

_KAKASHI-SENSEI!He's ok! (Layla)_

_...showoff... (Sasuke)_

"Huh! But he was..." he turned around where Kakashi supposedly got crushed. "WHAT!?" Naruto yelled out. "Kakashi-sensei used the replacement jutsu..."

"Naruto...sorry I didn't help you right away.I didn't mean for you to get hurt.I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi walked.

Tazuna sighed in relief. _Huh they saved me after all._

"Good job Sasuke.I'm proud of you Layla for your team an excellent student." He said proudly.

_I was useless! I had Layla tell Sasuke to protect me because I was frozen!Weren't they scared!_

"Hey..." said Sasuke looking at Naruto.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"You not hurt are ya...scardy cat!" he said.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto!" Kakashi stopped Naruto from doing whatever he was going to do. "Stand still these ninja have poison in there need to take it out of you need to open the wound to get it .Tazuna"

"Yeah?" he flinched.

"We need to talk." said Kakashi.

Naruto looked at his arm.

"Uh here I'll help I'ma medical ninja." Layla stepped forward.

" me explain whats happening." Kakashi said.

"These are ninja from the were here to attack Tazuna knew about them coming you had told us this it would have been a B rank Layla its okay but for two genin?I guess we are going to have to go back to the village." Kakashi said.

Naruto got grabbed a kunai and stabbed his wound.

"Why am I so different!WHY AM I ALWAYS! ARGH!" he said.

"Naruto..." she looked knowing what he's going to say next.

"I've worked so hard to get here!Pushing myself until it alone for hours!Anything to get stronger,to reach my dream!" blood spilled from Naruto's hand and onto the ground. "I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me.I will never run I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge believe it!Bridge builder I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife.A real ninja never gives up and neither will 't you worry about me I'll be lets go!" he said.

"Naruto that was really cool how to took the poison out and all but if you loose anymore blood your going to die." Kakashi stated ruining the awesome moment Naruto just a long silence Naruto started freaking out.

"Good idea to stop the bleeding now...seriously" Kakashi mocked him.

"NO NO NO IM TO YOUNG FOR A TOLE END LIKE THIS!" Naruto giggled.

"Hehe give me you hand Naruto." Layla gave out her arm so he can place it on gave her his freaking focused her chakra into her hand and began heeling 's wound began to close pretty fast.

_Its heeling pretty can't be him. _Layla got a pummel in her chest. _He's...no way...i thought they said the nine tails jinjuriki died!? Seems like it was sealed in Naruto...so...he's...he must of hand an awful ..._

"Layla am I gonna be ok?You have a serious look on your scaring me!" Naruto pouted.

"Your gonna be fine." she wrapped around a white inch strip on his arm.

* * *

"What is this amateur night!I put on big money for you!I thought you were supposed to be hot shot assassins."

"Stop whining." he put the sword to his neck. "This time I'll go this sword will be the last thing he'll ever do you think your dealing with.I am Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist."


End file.
